Pernyataan Cinta
by Rizky Oktavia
Summary: "Diamlah, Chicinase!" Nada membentak sekaligus penuh arti itu mulai keluar dari mulut Ayato. "Chicinase, aku mencintaimu." Ayato semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Berupaya mentransferkan kehangatan ke tubuh dingin Yui. Ficlet. Ayato/Yui.


_Ayato mengajak Yui untuk ke balkon rumah, dengan pasrah_

_Yui hanya bisa menerima ajakan tersebu. Ia berpikir karena_

_jika menolak ajakan Ayato, hal itu hanya dapat membuat ayato marah._

_…_

Diabolik Lovers ( c ) Rejet

"**Pernyataan Cinta "**

** ( c ) Rizky Oktavia**

.

.

.

"Ayato-_kun_, kenapa kau mengajakku ke balkon?" Gadis lugu itu mulai penasaran dengan tingkah Ayato yang tiba-tiba membawanya ke balkon tanpa alasan yang pasti.

"Apakah itu menjadi masalah? Aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku sebentar saja untuk melihat bulan itu!" Jawaban tak masuk akal meluncur dari bibir Ayato.

Gadis lugu itu mulai bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya, apa benar Ayato mengajaknya karena hal itu, tapi ia hanya bisa menjawab seadanya.

"Ti-tidak… Itu tidak masalah buatku, aku akan menemanimu melihat bulan. Kalau aku lihat dari raut wajahmu, sepertinya kau memiliki sebuah masalah. Ap-apakah benar seperti itu?" Yui agak ketakutan berbicara ketika bersama Ayato.

Tapi Ayato tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Melihat Ayato tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Yui tidak mengungkapkan sepatah kata pun lagi. Malam yang sunyi dan yang hanya menemanimu adalah nyanyian hewan malam.

**Ting-Tong-Ting-Tong!**

Jam berbunyi pertanda sudah tengah malam, tetapi Yui masih setia menemani Ayato. Angin malam mulai menerpa tubuh mungil Yui. Gadis lugu itu ingin sekali masuk ke dalam, tapi ia sungguh tidak tega dan mungkin takut meninggalkan Ayato sendiri di balkon. Ia hanya mampu menghangatkan jari-jari mungilnya yang mulai membiru dengan tiupan hangatnya.

Melihat Yui melakukan hal itu, Ayato menjadi tidak tega "Apakah kau kedinginan, apakah ini semua karenaku?" Tanya Ayato dengan suara sengaunya.

Yui terperanjat dari lamunannya. "_Ano…_" Ia tidak mampu berbicara karena dingin yang semakin menguasai tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau tidak senang menemaniku silahkan masuk!" ucap Ayato segera.

Yui tersenyum kecil, kemudian berkata "Aku tidak kedinginan… aku senang bisa menemanimu, aku senang kita hanya berdua sekarang. Aku sangat senang bisa ada di dekatmu." Yui kaget dan mulai menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang, ia masih bertanya mengapa ia bisa mengatakan hal bodoh semacam itu.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau menyukaiku?" ucap Ayato sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis gadis lugu itu. "Ti-ti-tidak, bukan begitu maksudku!"

Mendengar jawaban Yui, Ayato mengeluarkan senyuman yang mempesona lagi, hal itu membuat jantung gadis lugu itu jadi berdebar-debar. Yui mulai tersenyum kecil.

Tiba-tiba Ayato memeluk tubuh dingin Yui, Yui heran dengan tindakan Ayato. Ia mulai mengeluarkan sejumlah pertanyaan.

"Ayato-_kun_, apakah ada masalah?" Tanya Yui khawatir.

"Ayato-_kun_, mengapa kau memelukku?" Ia masih belum puas dengan pertanyaannya.

"Ayato-_kun_, bisakah kau melepaskanku sekarang?"

"Ayato-_kun_ kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Masih, masih banyak pertanyaan yang berputa di otaknya.

"Diamlah, _Chicinase__!__"_ Nada membentak sekaligus penuh arti itu mulai keluar dari mulut Ayato. "_Chicinase_, aku mencintaimu." Ayato semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Berupaya mentransferkan kehangatan ke tubuh dingin Yui.

Mendengar perkataan itu, Yui merasa terkejut bercampur dengan rasa senang. Tapi entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja Ayato mulai melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tiba-tiba memberi sebuah ciuman hangat tepat di bibir pucat Yui, Yui dengan spontan menjadi sangat terkejut.

**Tik! Tik! Tik!**

Ayato memberi sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat berat kepada Yui. "Apakah perasaan kita sama? Tolong kau jawab dengan jujur!"

Kata-kata Ayato itu membuat Yui sangat senang, sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Karena terlalu senang, Yui mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan berbalik membelakangi Ayato.

Ayato yang saat itu sedang menunggu jawaban Yui, menjadi sangat kecewa, karena Yui tiba-tiba berbalik, ia takut Yui akan menolaknya. Ia hanya bisa terdiam melihat tindakan Yui itu. Ayato membalikkan tubuhnya ketika tubuh Yui sudah tidak nampak lagi.

**Tap…Tap…Tap…**

Ayato mendengar sebuah langkah kaki, ia berfikir itu pasti hanyalah langkah kaki saudaranya. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang mencium pipi Ayato, dengan spontan Ayato langsung kaget dan berbalik melihat orang itu. Dugaannya salah, ternyata itu bukan saudaranya, tapi itu adalah Yui, tapi apa maksud dibalik ciuman itu? Ayato mulai bingung dan penasaran.

Melihat Ayato yang mulai penasaran, Yui langsung menjawab perasaan Ayato " Ayato-_kun_, sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu. Selalu. Selalu akan menyukaimu, Ayato-_kun_!"

Mendengar ungkapan Yui, Ayato menjadi sangat senang. Dan tidak dapat mengungkapkan sepatah kata lagi. Ia hanya mampu tersenyum di depan Yui.

"_Arigatou_, Yui!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

**END**

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca. Saya masih newbie. Jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk fic pertama saya ini. Kirimkan kritik dan saran kalian ke kotak review yang berada di bawah. Satu review sangat berarti untuk fic saya selanjutnya. Terima kasih.**

**Sign,**

**_Risky Oktavia. Watampone, Indonesia._**


End file.
